


¿Alguna explicación para Chris?

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris saw something, Established Relationship, M/M, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué tiene Hale escondido en la cajuela? ¿Un cadáver? ¿Un conejo? ¿Una réplica exacta de Voldemort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Alguna explicación para Chris?

**Author's Note:**

> Otro drabble resubido.   
> Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D

Chris Argent no es el tipo de persona que exige muchas explicaciones, de hecho ni siquiera él mismo las da y sin embargo en ese preciso instante quiere que alguien le explique porque rayos está Derek Hale mirándolo con las orejas rojas  desde la parte trasera del Toyota.

Podría decir que corrió mucho pero ¡Hey, Hombre lobo! Así que tiene que haber otra explicación.

Él no es del tipo de personas que siguen indicaciones, vale que siguió las del Sheriff cuando le perdonó aquella multa y le hizo la lasagna con carne que tanto quería, pero de ahí en fuera no lo hace. Es por eso que cuando Derek le dice que no se acerque solamente puede reír.

¿Qué tiene Hale escondido en la cajuela? ¿Un cadáver? ¿Un conejo? ¿Una réplica exacta de Voldemort?

-Oh dios –Mahal, Thor, Buda y todos los que se le ocurran porque en definitiva eso no es nada para lo que estaba preparado.

Nada en esta perfecta y estimulante vida llena de terrores pudo haberlo preparado para ver al hijo del Sheriff con una de sus manos en el último asiento del Toyota con el pantalón bajado y la cabeza gacha intentando ocultarse.

-Hola, señor Argent –Le saluda Stiles retirando la mano que estaba en su miembro para saludarlo con un leve movimiento y que casi logra salpicarlo con ese líquido blanco que conoce bien.

-Vístanse. Ahora –Ordena mirando a otro lado porque no es necesario ver a Stiles Stilinski con el miembro de Derek en su trasero.

-Sobre eso…

-Verá…

-Es que…

-Derek tiene un puto nudo –Suelta el pequeño Stilinski con un gemido atorado entre la lengua y los dientes -¿Puede no decirle a mi papá?

-No –Responde decidiendo que el manto azul pintado con pequeñas motas plateadas es mucho más interesante e incluso le da tiempo de ponerse poético porque el único adolescente virgen que conocía acaba de caer de su gracia.

¡Y qué decir de Hale!

Después de ser un gato gruñón ahora hace el amor al aire libre en la caja de su auto con un adolescente de 17 años. Y puede decir que se lo folla pero no cree que Stiles deje que solamente se lo folle.

Si de algo tiene que estar todavía un poquito orgulloso es que ese crio por lo menos debió asegurarse de que tenían una relación seria antes de acostarse con él, sin condón porque: NUDO, Derek Hale tiene un maldito nudo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? –Pregunta ignorando que Stiles se está limpiando el semen de su mano con un trapo que acaba de alcanzar con la puntita de sus dedos.

-No lo sé ¿Hace cuando que llegó? –Chris no está listo para esto, ni esto ni nada que tenga que ver con sexo adolescente porque  aunque Derek tenga 23 años se ha puesto a sí mismo como un adolescente caliente al acostarse con otro adolescente en la caja de su auto.

Y sí, está pensando mucho en la palabra adolescente pero es Stiles, el hijo del Sheriff, ese niño que hace un año apenas podía caminar en línea recta sin hacer nada extraño.

-Los esperaré en el auto –Dice finalmente dejándolos para que tengan algo de privacidad y a la vez sepan que no se van a escapar de esta, aunque si lo piensa bien van meses que los nota raros.

Primero Stiles y su cabello siempre desordenado, su manía por cerrarse las camisas de cuadros, las palmaditas inocentes en la espalda baja,  esa tranquilidad que solamente llega luego de haber descargado mucha energía.

Decide cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que no está llegando a ningún lugar que le apetezca, mejor pensará en los conejos o en lo que le dirá al Sheriff cuando le entregue a ese par de criminales esa noche.

Sí, eso servirá para componerle un poquito la noche y de paso asegurarse de que todos aprendan que NO SE TIENE SEXO EN EL BOSQUE POR MUY CALIENTES QUE ESTÉN.

Les colgaría un letrero si no tuviera la intención de decirlo en la siguiente reunión de la manada y tal vez en la junta escolar.

 

 


End file.
